There Ain't No Rest (for the Wicked)
by milanoe
Summary: "If you love someone, you've gotta let them go. If they love you back, they'll come back." Chuck Bass leaves Blair believing that it was all for the best. But Chuck doesn't know that Blair is willing to do anything to get her man back. Rated M. A Chair story. (Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Gossip Girl characters or any part of the Gossip Girl franchise.)
1. Chapter 1

**Please drop me a review :) Based on the song "There Ain't No Rest for the Wicked" by Cage the Elephant. xoxo, mggvd**

* * *

_I know I can't slow down, I can't hold back_

_Though you know I wish I could_

Blair Waldorf's chin was held up high, a fierce glint in her eyes... and yet she was crumbling under the immense weight of everything. She loved him, but the love was unrequited. Her heart had been ripped into two halves. All the tears had been jerked out of her eyes.

She was drained, of everything she knew.

She had fled the scene as tears spilled out of her eyes.

_There ain't nothing in this world for free..._

Chuck Bass took a swig of his scotch, staring at the abandoned seat. He had to do it. He loved her, but he wasn't ready. Maybe he never would be.

"Three words, eight letters... and I'm yours." She had whispered.

Her eyes were hopeful. Those innocent hazel eyes, with the golden flecks.

He couldn't say it. For once in his life, he couldn't be selfish.

He loved her with all his soul, but it would only hurt her more if she was married to _Chuck Bass_.

Although she didn't know it yet, it was all for the best in the long run.

She'll be content one day with her Prince Charming and her ideal children, whilst he would...

Well, he was Chuck Bass.

And there ain't no rest for the wicked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews :) I love them! Please continue to drop me reviews! Thanks! xoxo, mggvd**

* * *

_Good morning Upper East Siders._

_Spring has returned once more, and it's breeding time for the animals._

_Talking about breeding- C and B won't be having any offspring soon... not with each other, at least. They broke up last week due to C's "commitment issues"._

_B was seen taking it quite hard, and has been MIA-ing from the UES social scene._

_But C was spotted moving on from B with a new perky young blonde at Cafe L'amour, according to a source. But after that source had an eyeful of the girl's cleavage, she could tell that C was not interested in the blonde's stories... but her breasts._

_Doesn't seem like he's taking the break-up very seriously._

_Sorry B._

* * *

Chuck Bass yawned.

The blonde nattering away was repetitious and of low intellect. Dinner had been a bitter disappointment, and he missed intelligent conversations and debates. In addition, the girl had eaten two steaks and a mouthful of crème brulée, which meant that the intercourse wouldn't be all that great. He loved grinding against a hungry girl. Their kissing and touching were always more aggressive and eager, their movements more sharp.

He missed a challenge.

Like what he had received from Blair.

Don't think about Blair, he chided himself. Think about Kati. No, Kristy? Hanna? Her name didn't matter, anyway. After a few hours of hard making out, she would hopefully be gone from his life forever.

He felt slightly out-of-place and uncomfortable with doing an one-night stand, especially since the break-up was still so fresh. After watching old movies and cuddling and macaron-tasting, he was afraid that his hormones and his body wouldn't be able to handle the inevitable heat of an one-night stand.

He could tell that the blonde's head was hollow like an exoskeleton as she rambled on about the latest fashions and celebrities.

"Chucky?" The blonde cocked her head to a side, when she noticed he was zoning out. "You alright?"

"Yes?" He said halfheartedly.

She could tell he was losing interest, and would be making a break for it soon.

"Fuck this." The blonde took him by surprise, and pounced on top of his body. His member hardened.

"Sofia?" Her name flooded back to him as her lips traveled down his neck, then peppered his chest. He wanted to tell her that they weren't meant to be, and perhaps exit the bar unscathed. There were obviously more contrasts between them than just their age differences.

"Mm?" She responded.

She popped open the buttons of her cocktail dress, and her breasts were in full view.

"Let's move this party to a hotel room." He told her, changing his mind. "And bring something hard."

"Why?" The blonde asked, puzzled.

"Because I hear someone's been naughty."

Chuck Bass was back in the game.

Daddy's home, girls.


End file.
